


Wedding Day Blues

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: LYE SPECIALS [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Second Thoughts, Wedding Nerves, Weddings, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: This is technically a continuation of A Valentine's Day Proposal but CAN be read as a standalone. This is a spinoff of my non-powered AU series, Love You Endlessly and Love You Eternally, but neither of these shorts will be featured in the main story and therefore, again, can be read without first reading the main series (although I do recommend reading because #ShamelessSelfAdvertisement)





	Wedding Day Blues

Marinette Agreste took a shaky breath as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror that sat in one corner of her room at the Coccinelle Vineyard. She felt like a princess, in a full-length gown of her own design. It was, in all honesty, her masterpiece. The dress was gorgeous ivory with a corset style bodice that was accented with deep burgundy red. The sides were laced up with burgundy ribbons, and a matching bow was knotted at her back. Thin-stemmed flowers in the same burgundy decorated the front and back of the bodice and it had a sweetheart neckline decorated with little black pearls. The full skirt was made of charmeuse, the same ivory as the bodice, and was dotted with black pears and burgundy roses made from some extra material she had laying around. The skirt fell to the ground, hiding her ivory calf-high faux leather boots, the back trailing in a slight train.

Her arms were covered in elbow-length ivory gloves, a gold and ruby bracelet and her ruby and diamond engagement ring on one hand. Her blue-black hair was mostly loose, an intricate braid wrapped around the circumference of her head like a tiara, inlaid with a ribbon matching those on the bodice of her dress, while the rest of her hair spilled over her shoulders in thick curls. Three roses were pinned just above her right ear, and a small veil was pinned where her two braids met as one. She had decided to go with minimal make-up. A bit of mascara to enhance her eyelashes and make the blue of her eyes pop, a bit of powder and blush, some burgundy lipstick. She wanted to keep things as simple and understated as possible, despite Adrien’s insistence on going all out. He wanted to give her the world, perhaps not realizing that he was her world. He, and the three beautiful children they had together.

Technically, she and Adrien were already married. As French custom dictated, they’d married with only a handful of witnesses in the city hall, standing before Mayor Bourgeois. It had been a bit awkward, considering Chloe was still unhappy with Adrien for breaking their engagement, but Mayor Bourgeois hadn’t had the choice. With such a high profile couple, refusing them their marriage certificate would only bring scandal down upon him and his daughter. More so than the breakup had brought, that is. It was actually Adrien who had suggested they have a second ceremony with their friends and family at the Coccinelle Vineyard, which was located in the south of France. It was owned by an old man who went by Master Fu. The location couldn’t have been more picturesque, especially now that it was decorated for what  _Mode_ Magazine was declaring the Wedding of the Century. They, along with a few other magazines and news stations, would be covering the entire wedding which only renewed the nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach.

“Am I crazy for being this nervous?” She asked, turning away from the mirror to look between her mother and best friend, desperate for validation. “I mean, Adrien and I are technically already married so… the hard part is over, right? I shouldn’t be nervous, right?”

“Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day, sweetheart. It’s perfectly normal,” Sabine Cheng said, approaching her daughter with a kind smile and cupping her cheek in one hand.

“Yeah, Mare, I’ll bet Adrien is with Nino freaking out as is,” Alya added with a chuckle, though her laughter cut off when her best friend’s eyes only widened in dismay.

“Do you think he’s getting cold feet!?” She squeaked, momentarily panicking before her best friend stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“  _Girl_ , chill. That man is crazy about you. You’re worrying for nothing,” she reassured, grinning. Before Marinette could respond, there was a knock at the door and Alya’s grin only widened further. “And I’ll bet that’s him, now!” She said.

Marinette squeaked and opened her mouth, but she didn’t have time to say anything before her friend was swishing over to the door in her form-fitting, sunset orange dress and pulling it open to reveal Adrien in all of his glory. Wearing a black tux with deep green accents, hair perfectly coiffed, he looked devastatingly handsome and not at all like  _he_ was on the verge of a total breakdown. A high-pitched whine escaped Marinette as she stared at him wide-eyed. The charming half-smile quirking his lips immediately fell and he took a step towards her, immediately concerned.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, brows furrowing. Marinette opened her mouth, trying to speak around the sudden lump in her throat, but in the end, she just shook her head mutely as tears sprang to her eyes. What was this sudden and overwhelming feeling of fear and helplessness? Was  _she_ the one getting cold feet? Marrying Adrien was what she had wanted more than anything for the past two years, but when Hugo had been conceived, their wedding plans had been put on hold. And they had kept getting put on hold even after he was born. It was only a few months ago, when their youngest turned one, that they had finally decided to just go for it and get married. The day they had made that decision was among the top five happiest days of her life, right up there with the births of Emma and Louis and little Hugo.

They hadn’t wasted any more time after that and dove headlong into wedding plans, not wanting to waste another minute. Now, almost six months later, here they were. It was a week since their official ceremony at City Hall, and the last week had been nothing short of blissful. Being married to Adrien was everything she had ever hoped it to be. Waking up beside him, watching him help their kids get ready for school, kissing each other goodbye at the door as he headed off to work and she took the kids to school… it gave her the most indescribable feeling of warmth and happiness and completeness. But now, she felt cold and clammy. Her throat felt tight, her eyes burned, and she felt like she was suffocating under the weight of Adrien’s concerned emerald gaze. Like she was trapped, with no way out.

The man in question moved forward until they were toe to toe and she was vaguely aware of the room being vacated and the door closing quietly behind them, but she could only stare as Adrien searched her gaze. His hand moved up to cup her cheek the way her mother just had, thumb swiping away a tear she hadn’t realized she had shed. It broke her heart to see him looking so worried, so concerned for  _her_ when she was having all these second thoughts. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. She hadn’t felt this on their original wedding day, and she hadn’t felt this way throughout their first week as a married couple, so why  _now_?

“Mari, hey. What’s the matter? You know you can talk to me,” Adrien tried to recapture her gaze as she tore hers away and fixed it on a random spot in the room, but she resolutely avoided looking directly at him as her tears flowed faster and her lip began to quiver violently. This only seemed to further worry her husband as he tried to keep up with the flow of tears.

“Marinette,  _mon chéri_ , you’re scaring me.  _Please_ , talk to me. Was it something I did? Something I said? Whatever it is, I’ll fix it,” he pleaded, half crouching before her in another attempt to catch her gaze. She closed hers in response, shoulders shaking as a sob finally escaped. A sudden wave of nausea filled the young woman and Marinette uttered something that sounded similar to an apology before jerking away from her husband and rushing across the room to the bathroom. Ignoring Adrien’s calls, she slammed the door behind her and locked it, before immediately sliding down the door in a boneless heap as the thin hold she held on her turbulent emotions finally broke and she began to sob in earnest. It was only moments later that a soft knock came at the door.

“Go away,” she mumbled, pulling her knees up, folding her arms over them, and burying her head in her arms. Her makeup might be a lost cause but she wasn’t about to get runny mascara all over her white dress.

“Marinette,  _mon amour_ , what’s wrong?” Adrien asked gently, the handle jiggling slightly as he attempted to open the door.

“Please, Adrien. I just need a minute,” she hiccuped through her sobs, lifting her head long enough to tug off her gloves, allowing her to properly wipe at her messy face. There was a lengthy pause in which Marinette actually thought he had left, but then there was a soft thump on the other side of the door that she assumed meant he had chosen to sit down and wait her out.

“I’ll be here when you’re ready, Princess,” he promised quietly. Marinette waited for him to say something else, but he was as silent as a mouse. She couldn’t even hear his breathing through the door. Relieved to have her moment of reprieve, the young bride once again buried her head in her arms, although her sobs had settled into the occasional hiccup and her tears had mostly stopped flowing. All that remained was some slightly uneven breathing and a heart that was beating way too rapidly in her chest. Marinette wasn’t sure how long they sat there. Time seemed to stand still as she sat on the marble floor of their private Villas luxurious bathroom. Master Fu had insisted they take the honeymoon Villa for the duration of their four day stay at the Coccinelle Vineyard. Regardless of how long it took, though, the butterflies eventually settled, the knot in her throat loosened and then disappeared altogether, and her breathing evened out. Her face felt tight and uncomfortable with dried tears and ruined makeup, and no doubt her nose and upper lip were caked and snot, but at least she didn’t feel like she was going insane anymore. Taking a shaky breath, she finally lifted her head fully and allowed it to fall back against the door with a quiet thump. It took her a moment longer to form the words that seemed to stick in her throat, but she eventually managed to get them out.

“Adrien?” She asked quietly, voice shaking only slightly. There was a pause and she thought she heard Adrien take a deep breath before he responded.

“Yes,  _mon amour_?” He sounded nervous and scared and it made her sick to know that she had done that to him.

“Do you ever wonder if we’re moving too fast?” She asked softly, waiting on bated breath for his response. It seemed like an eternity before he did, finally, respond, and it wasn’t the answer she was looking for, though if asked she couldn’t have said what, exactly, she was looking for in the first place.

“Do you?”

“I don’t know… it’s just, we got engaged two months after we started dating. We had Hugo less than a year later… we moved in with each other before we even really got to know each other and it’s just, it’s a lot, you know?” She tried to explain. There was another lengthy pause before he responded.

“Honestly? No. I don’t know,” he said softly, and a part of her deflated, but then he continued. “Marinette, you are everything I have ever wanted. My mom disappeared when I was eleven, my dad was never really  _there_ for me. All I ever wanted was a family and I thought I could have that with Chloe, but meeting you? It made me realize how wrong I was. And it isn’t just because you’re the mother of my children, though that’s a definite bonus. It’s because you remind me of my mother, and what life was like before she left. You make me think that I can have that happy family back again, except so much better because it’s  _our_ family. Yours and mine. There is no one else I want to spend my life with,” he said, voice filled with conviction. The tears were back, but they were of a happier breed than her previous ones.

“You don’t talk about her much… your mother,” she said shakily, a soft smile curving her lips. “Do I really remind you of her?”

“You do. My mother… she was the kindest person I’d ever met. She was so sweet and compassionate, always looking out for everyone around her. My father used to say she had a bleeding heart,” Adrien said, and he sounded like he was smiling now. That soft, gentle smile she sometimes caught him wearing when she just happened to look up from doing something else, only to find him watching her. “She was also really funny. My mother was always laughing and telling jokes. She used to say that the world will always be a brighter place, so long as laughter exists. She was fiercely protective. Not just of me, but of anyone she thought was being treated unfairly. She was an advocate for the physically and mentally disabled, ran charities for orphanages and animal shelters… she even took on my father a time or two when she thought he had treated an employee too harshly,” he chuckled and Marinette couldn’t help but join in.

“I can’t imagine how I remind you of her,” Marinette said when their laughter faded.

“Because you’re kind and honest and passionate,” Adrien responded without missing a beat. “Because you’re one of the strongest people I know, you’re always putting others before yourself, and because you’re beautiful, Marinette. I can’t imagine how you don’t see it when everyone else around you does, but you’re truly beautiful, inside and out. You have your flaws, sure, but they only make me love you more,” Adrien said.

“Adrien-”

“Look, Marinette. I said it before and I’ll say it again, I know we’re rushing things and if you say the word, I’ll take that step back. I’ll wait until you’re ready, no matter how long that takes. I only want to spend my life with you, whether we’re married or not,” Adrien rushed to say before she could say anything else.

“Adrien-” She tried again, but again he cut her off.

“And if you’re worried about what others will think, screw them all. I love you, Marinette, and I love our family. We’re perfect the way we are, and we don’t need a silly paper claiming otherwise,” he added.

“  _Adrien,_ ” Marinette said forcefully, opening the door. Apparently not expecting the sudden change, Adrien fell back with a yelp and was left staring up at her from the ground with a startled expression on his face. She offered him a rueful grin. “I was  _going_ to say that you’re right. We might have rushed things a little, and I might have had a moment of panic and self-doubt, but one thing I’m sure of is  _us_. You, me, and our children. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too,” she said, moving around to stand by his legs as he sat up. Offering him a hand, she smiled. “I would be honored to marry you today, Monsieur Agreste.”

Adrien took her hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled her down into his lap. She squeaked in surprise, and then giggled and leaned her forehead against his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His own arms came around her and for several moments, they just sat there and held one another. Adrien pulled back first, although he didn’t move far, his shining eyes meeting hers as a gentle smile curved his lips.

“I would be honored to marry you today, as well, Madame Agreste,” he said, lifting his hands to cup her face in his hands. His thumbs swiped gently across her cheeks, wiping away what he could of her tears. Not that it did much. Her face was red and puffy, the powder and blush mostly washed away and mascara ran in bold, ugly rivulets from her eyes and down the curve of her cheekbones, but at that moment she had never looked more beautiful to Adrien. “I love you,” he uttered, leaning in to capture her lips in his.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he repeated, punctuating each ‘I love you’ with another kiss until they were both a giggling mess of tears and snot on the bedroom floor of an overly extravagant villa. When their laughter had died once more, Marinette smiled and initiated another kiss. This one was longer, slower, simultaneously sweeter and more sensual than the others. The kiss itself was a promise and a declaration of love, but when Marinette pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes two shimmering pools of blue, she still found her lips forming the words that she would happily spend the rest of her life reiterating, if she meant she could have more moments like this one with the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”


End file.
